undertalefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файлы игры
Внимание! Информация в данной статье написана для ОС семейства Windows! В Undertale используются различные файлы для игрового процесса. Ниже представлен список основных файлов, влиящих на игровой процесс. Undertale.ini Undertale.ini -''' это один из файлов Undertale, содержащий информацию о действиях и характеристиках персонажа и игрока в текущем и предыдущих прохождениях игры. Этот файл находятся в папке '''.../*пользователь*/AppData/Local/Undertale: Содержимое файла Данные в файле находятся в виде переменных. GameMaker studio - программа, с помощью которой создавалась игра, классифицирует данные по следующим типам: * string - '' строка, состоящая из символов; * ''real -'' вещественное число; * ''boolean - тип, принимающий значения true или false (в undertale.ini может также быть задано десятичной дробью - если она меньше 0.000011, то это приравнивается к false; в данном файле значение для true желательно выставлять как 1.000000); * undefined - '' неизвестное значение переменной. Нельзя путать "boolean" и "real", так как "boolean" значит true при 1.000000, что может навести на мысль, что это действительное число. Undertale.ini - это часть "памяти" игры, чтобы понять, как файл работает, нужно понимать, что такое триггеры и события, они находятся в коде игры, а не в undertale.ini, когда триггер активирован, запускается событие. Например, если Папирус убит, когда его ХП достигает нуля, триггер (ХП Папируса равно нулю) будет активирован. Это событие меняет переменную "'PK" Расшифровка - Papyrus Killed. Относится ко всем остальным персонажамна 1.000000 (true) в undertale.ini. По сути, это ничего не делает, но позже, когда Папирус должен будет позвонить протагонисту, это случится только если переменная PK=0, а переменная PS=1Расшифровка - Papyrus Spared. Относится ко всем остальным персонажам. Если PK=1, он не позвонит. Так работает данное событие: # Триггер1 - ХП Папируса равно нулю; # Событие1 - Переменная PK меняется на 1.000000; # Триггер2 - Случайный триггер (Если PK=0.000000, PS=1.000000) ( Допустим, мы убили Папируса, PK=1.000000 ) # Отсутствие события звонка Папируса. Редактировать файл нужно с осторожностью, например если поставить такое значение, что оно не подходит ни к одному триггеру, например, если и PK=1 и PS=1, то есть Папирус и убит, и пощажен одновременно, игра не будет работать. Также, если создавать какие-то лишние переменные, ничего не произойдет, так как они ни на что не будут влиять и ни к чему не будут принадлежать. Мир Главная секция General * Room (string): Id комнаты, где персонаж сохранятся в последний раз. * Kills (Real): Количество убийств, совершенных игроком. * Time (Real): Время, проведенное игроком в игре. * Love (Real): "Уровень жестокости" (Love) игрока. * Name (String): Имя первого упавшего человека. * Fun (Real): Случайное значение, генерируемое в начале игры. * Gameover (Real): Количество смертей игрока. * Tale (Boolean): Услышал ли игрок историю, рассказываемую монстрами в новом доме. * Won (Boolean): Победил ли игрок Фотошоп Флауи в конце нейтрального пути. Секция перезапусков reset * Reset (Boolean): Использован ли истинный перезапуск хоть раз. * s_key (Boolean): Уклонился ли игрок от всех титров истинного пацифиста. Секция Флауи Flowey * Met1 (Real): Увеличивается на 1 при каждой встрече Флауи в начале игры. * alter2 (Boolean): Значит 1, после Пути геноцида и встречи с Флауи. * NK (Boolean): Значит 1, если на Нейтральном пути Флауи был пощажен. * K (Boolean): Значит 1, если на Нейтральном пути Флауи был убит. * Alter (Boolean): Значит 1, если после победы над Фотошопом Флауи, он был пощажен, а затем был использован перезапуск. * Truename (Boolean): Узнал ли игрок Настоящее имя Флауи. Секция Ториэль Toriel * TK (Boolean): Убита ли Ториэль. * Bscotch (Real): 1, если игрок сказал Ториэль, что ему больше нравится ирис, 2, если он сказал, что ему нравится корица. * TS (Boolean): Ториэль пощажена. Секция Папируса Papyrus * M1 (Real): Сколько раз вы встречали Папируса после перезапусков, если это число больше 2, Папирус будет говорить, что узнает человека, которого вроде никогда не видел. * PS (Boolean): Папирус пощажен. * PK (Boolean): Папирус убит. * PDPapyrus Dated (Boolean): Завершено свидание или зависание с Папирусом. Секция Андайн Undyne * UD (Boolean): "Кулинарный урок" c Андайн завершен. Секция Альфис Alphys * AD (Boolean): Свидание с Альфис завершено. Секция Меттатона Mettaton * BossMet (Boolean): Может ли диалог с меттатоном перед битвой с Меттатоном EX пропущен. Секция МТТ MTT * EssayNo (Real): Количество эссэ, написанных в битве с Меттатоном EX. Секция Mett Mett * O (Boolean): Песня Меттатона может быть пропущена. Секция Ториэль * TK (Boolean): Убита ли Ториэль * Bscotch (Real): 1, если игрок сказал Ториэль, что ему больше нравится ирис, 2, если он сказал, что ему нравится корица * TS (Boolean): Ториэль пощажена Секция Папируса * M1 (Real) Сколько раз вы встречали Папируса после перезапусков, если это число больше 2, Папирус будет говорить, что узнает человека, которого вроде никогда не видел * PS (Boolean) Папирус пощажен * PK (Boolean) Папирус убит * PD (Boolean) Завершено свидание или зависание с Папирусом Секция Андайн * UD (Boolean): "Кулинарный урок" c Андайн завершен Секция Альфис * AD (Boolean): Свидание с Альфис завершено Секция Меттатона * BossMet (Boolean): Может ли диалог с меттатоном перед битвой с Меттатоном EX пропущен Секция МТТ * EssayNo (Real): Количество эссэ, написанных в битве с Меттатоном EX Секция Mett * O (Boolean): Песня Меттатона может быть пропущена Секция Санса * MP (Real): Количество раз, когда вы достигли "Середины" битвы с Сансом * EndMet (Boolean): Встретил ли игрок Санса в Последнем коридоре в конце нейтрального пути (Еще тестируется) * Intro (Real): сколько раз вы умерли в битве с сансом * M1 (Boolean): 1, когда вы в первый раз встречаете Санса * F (Real): количество начатых битв с Сансом * Pass (Real): количество перезапусков для получения ключа к комнате Санса * SK (Real): количество убийств Санса игроком * Meet lv1 (Real): количество встреч с Сансом на уровне 1 * Meet lv2 (Real): Кол-во встреч с Сансом на уровне 2+ * SS (Real): количество раз, когда игрок пощадил Санса * SS2 (Real): Количество раз, когда игрок убил Санса Секция Асгора * Killyou (Real): Количество раз, когда игрок погиб от рук Асгора Секция FFFFFF * '''F (Boolean): '''Force's Photoshop Flowey Battle.( не понял, о чем говорил автор ) * '''P (real): Фаза фотошопа Флауи от 0 до 7 (0-битва не начата 7-последняя фаза) * D (real): 'Сколько раз Флауи убил вас * '''E (real):'It can get values from 0 to 2, and warps you to a respective moment after launching the game (if "F" value is set to 0) (0 - beginning moment, 1 - KILL/SPARE moment, 2 - after making decision: KILLING or SPARING). Setting higher values will result in an error. (тут тоже не понял, о чем говорил автор, кто понял, допишите :3) Секция F7 * '''F7 (Boolean): 1, если барьер пробит Секция EndF * '''EndF (Boolean): '''1, когда игрок просмотрел титры истинного пацифиста и вышел из игры Интересные Факты * С помощью Flowey's time machine можно легко редактировать undertale.ini, file0 Примечания Категория:Техническая информация